Fragments
by Dr. Abraxas
Summary: A collection of Sesshoumaru/Kagome-themed works. Written in reply to several LJ comms.
1. Index

**001** **Links** | **T** | **Posted**: 2008-09-06  
Kagome is shattered after Inuyasha's death; crying at the grave, she's shocked to find Sesshoumaru.

**002** **Shy** | **T** | **Posted**: 2008-09-07  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru spend an afternoon in a shack while it's raining.

**003** **Well** | **T** | **Posted**: 2008-09-07  
Kagome deals with the fact that she cannot return to the Feudal Era.

**004** **Hint** | **T** | **Posted**: 2008-09-07  
Sesshoumaru learns of Kagome's return and wonders when they will be reunited.

**005** **Kagome, Do You Dream Of Triangles And Circles?** | **T** | **Posted**: 2009-04-07  
Kagome, whose nursing a massive, paralyzing crush on Sesshoumaru, is shocked when he volunteers to help her with geometry homework.  
**Dokuga 2009 Smart 2nd Place**

**006** **To Be Strong** | **T** | **Posted**: 2009-04-17  
Rin is troubled by memories of humans abusing and neglecting her; it drives her fear of Kagome yet she vows to accept Kagome getting married to Sesshoumaru.  
**Dokuga 2009 Ready 3rd Place**

**007** **Kagome, I Am Alien In My Own World** | **T** | **Posted**: 2009-04-25  
It's a rainy day and Sesshoumaru contemplates the very unnatural and depressing world people created.

**008** **Eyes Shut** | **T** | **Posted**: 2009-06-20  
Kagome obsesses about a certain mysterious feature of Lord Sesshoumaru.  
**Dokuga 2009 Snap 1st Place**

**009** **This** | **T** | **Posted**: 2009-09-21  
It's about Sesshoumaru living with the Higurashi in the temple and looking after Souta.  
**Dokuga 2009 Black 1st Place**

**010** **Blast Me With Your Love Tobasco!** | **MA** | **Posted**: 2009-09-24  
Just Sesshoumaru and Kagome sharing a hot moment together; he's overwhelmed by demon fired lust and she manages to, er, leash him anyway despite his strength.  
**Dokuga 2009 Wild 3rd Place**

**011** **Winter, Always Winter** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-03  
A short bit between Sesshoumaru and Souta as the demon walks the boy to school in winter.

**012** **Skewered Across Time** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-05  
Souta shows Sesshoumaru the well through which Kagome timetravelled.

**013** **Why Don't You Invite Your New Friend?** | **T** | **Posted**: 2011-07-26 **NEW **  
Souta and Sesshoumaru walk to school a lonely winter morning while left and right it seems that a lot of children are missing. Just who or what could be the cause?


	2. Links

**"Links" by Abraxas (2008-09-06)**

The orchard was unlike any crop of trees she knew of in the world of Modern Japan. The trunks were tall and the branches were vast. Their shapes were as sturdy as their forms were imposing but they were not frightening - no - there was, amid that fog between the trees within the forest, a kind of eternal and ancient wisdom. A consciousness lurked through that wilderness like a mind linked into memories of a world older than man and demon.

It had been _his_ home for stretches of time beyond what Kagome understood. Centuries? Millennia? So it seemed to be fitting that he turned into that realm to dream the sleep eternal....

And there, between two, gnarled roots, was the monument Miroku and Sango helped erect.

Kagome wondered what would be left of the grave five hundred years later after she endured that one last trip through the well.

She stood by the marker without knowing what to say. Thinking, reliving, those last watery moments when tears and blood intermingled, it seemed that could be said had been uttered. What was left? What was left when infinite testaments of love could not bring back the dead....

She simply gazed at the monument then wondered what _he_ would have said. If he stood by, if he watched the swelling of her eyes, the quivering of her lips, he would have begged to leave that place and rejoin the group.

Now...where to go?

With that realization there came a new revelation. The permanence of death finally settled into Kagome's mind. There was a void. And somehow, someway, she was supposed to go on _without Inuyasha._

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes just as a hand rested atop her shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

Then, at the sound of the name, her vigil was broken by the ruffle of leaves.

Kagome turned to see that cause and could not believe what it was.

Impossible.

She turned back - surely it was illusion. The shape of the trees mixed with darkness and shadow. Her own, fragile mind added flesh and bone to features that could not exist.

"No - " - the voice answered.

The voice was real and the hand could not be denied - it was real, _real_, it was happening!

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

**(386)**


	3. Shy

**"Shy" by Abraxas (2008-09-07)**

The hut was alive with the sounds of rain splattering across its roof, trickling through its cracks, pooling here and there atop its floor.

The sky beyond a window was a stark and angry shade of gray colored only by crazed zigzags of lightning. The thunder that followed the sparks was like a rumble, low and agonized, devoid of the shock of a roar. Those long, tether-like droplets and those pools of water trembled with the fury of that storm.

There was a dead, cold quality about the air that the fire could not warm. How much of the gloom was due to the weather could not be said as the interior of the shack would have been melancholic regardless of the storm. The occupants within were subject to their own, particular mood that afternoon.

Kagome sat by the pit warmed by the fire.

Sesshoumaru kept by the window cooled by the air.

The woman sipped a cup of tea while the demon studied her manners and habits as if face to face with the alien. There was a distance between them farther than the ordinary kind of space that could be measured. And it seemed that though they wanted to act neither yet understood how to speak to each other.

After a few sips she found the courage to ask, "So...um...how did you know?"

He brushed aside locks stirred by gusts then replied, "I _knew_ - but - I know not the particular."

She sighed and poured another cup - a drop of rain splattered into the kettle.

"Was it an _honorable_ death?"

It was a simple kind of victory against anxiety just stringing the words together.

She nodded then brought her cup to her lips.

Looking into the window, his face wet by rain, he said what he thought aloud then and there, "You don't ask if I can return him."

Kagome glared daggers toward Sesshoumaru - only the side of his face felt the stab.

"It's not right to play god," she spoke, sternly.

The great dog demon wiped his face with the sleeve of his arm. The miko possessed a wisdom rare among humans. Any other woman would have asked - begged - the return of the fallen man without realizing until too late the consequence of the act. He, too, was guilty of that foolishness - thoughts of Rin, forever trapped within the body of a child, caused a shudder that matched the effect of that thunder.

But that woman! There was not as much as an atom of conflict.

"Will you be staying with us?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer.

"If you return to your world - do you fear - you will not return?"

Kagome did not answer.

And then their eyes locked - until a flash of lightning shattered the connection.

"I can't say. I don't know."

"Is that why you stay?"

She sipped and he gazed out of the window.

The demon could not fathom it. Why stay? Why? That age was a cosmos of misery, war and death. Without Inuyasha - and Naraku defeated and the jewel destroyed - what impelled Kagome to remain?

Suddenly he felt curious about Kagome's world. Inuyasha only vaguely described it. The others were ignorant about the details. Could it be that no body asked?

Sesshoumaru grasped it as the key to unlock the shyness between them - then - he turned and sat by the fire.

"Tell me about your world, Kagome. What do you give up to be _here_?"

**(585)**


	4. Well

**"Well" by Abraxas (2008-09-07)**

The sun cracked through the window and its light awoke the woman.

Kagome struggled then accepted the reality of it - that it was yet another day she would be trapped inside of Modern Japan.

"Why was I so stupid?" she asked, aloud, crawling off of the bed.

With only the blanket wrapped about her body she approached the window perplexed yet composed. The anomaly, whatever it was, proved to be innocent. If anything it was annoying. Despite closing and locking and blinding when she awoke the window was always open. Just, always open.

It did not happened until she returned….

The rest of the day followed habits instilled since childhood. Breakfast with the family. That was accompanied by a walk through the temple. Then she walked Souta to and from school; then she ran errands through the city.

She spent the quiet little moments between the appointments of that schedule revisiting the places she used to haunt with friends. Sometimes she toured the park, strolled through shops, went to the WacDonnald's. Most of the times she trekked by the high school to watch teachers and students and parents - then, walking away, she thought about what she sacrificed of the present while adventuring within the past.

A sacrifice that a simple act of fear wasted….

Kagome walked like a ghost doomed to relive its regret.

The people she knew moved away. Her girlfriends, even Hojo, were scattered about the country and forgot that she existed.

The worst part of it, though, was the loss of that connection with those _real_ friends left at the Feudal Era. Sango and Miroku were long, lost memories. Shippo and Koga - _and Sesshoumaru_ - vanished without a trace. Like the villages and the forests and the tomb of Inuyasha obliterated by progress that could not abide with such, ancient curiosities.

That evening she returned to the well. Its stony lips seemed to speak unthinkable mysteries. She wondered, again, about its secret, hidden agenda. Gazing into its abyss she looked for answers though not a whisper replied.

Again - yet strongest _at that place_ - she was tormented by the memory of her friends. Despite the struggles and dangers, she loved that quest with its many, little moments of happiness. She was complete then and she learned so much about herself. Then, she had had a future set within that village; now she knew what it was to be useless.

An outsider, out of time and space, she was not meant to be a part of the world.

Only the strength she gained way back when stopped the urge to jump into the well and end everything.

There was a limit to that strength….

Kagome left the hut unaware of cobwebs at the supports of the ceiling. Those beams of wood had not been dusted since the structure was erected. She was unaware of the hair, long and white, entangled with the realms of spiders.

An night she was free to visit the past if only through sleep. But more and more the dreams were filled with echoes of that moment of weakness. The visions came like flashes - suggestions - of what happened that night when life changed forever. The taste of lips. The tough of flesh to flesh. Long, white hair brushing against features. Slowly, slowly, as if time itself paused, slowly, just to soak that plethora of senses that followed the foreplay.

She was clasped by the strength of arms then blanketed by the warmth of bodies. The pressure of the embrace engulfed the nakedness. Then and only then, shockingly aware of her existence, she felt a heat, growing and stiffening, penetrate into her body. Aware, too, of her lover, she grasped his shoulders and thrust into his body.

Overwhelmed by the pleasures of release she shuddered the name -

"Sesshoumaru!"

- the name escaped her lips through gasp both within the vision that relieved the act and reality beyond the veil of sleep.

Kagome awoke. Suddenly. Sweat drenched the pillow. A cool summer breeze shuffled through the window as if to relieve the fever. She gazed toward the window - its curtains flapping - its shape framed the crescent of the moon.

**(700)**


	5. Hint

**"Hint" by Abraxas (2008-09-07)**

Patience rewarded Sesshoumaru with the fragment of a relationship. Although, to be sure, it was a strange kind of relationship. Five hundred years separated the two. Only a profound sense of devotion bounded the demon to the human.

But it could not be denied.

Walking through the streets, alive with the night, the features of his heritage blended seamlessly into the atmosphere. Still, there would be, always, a distance similarities could not overcome. That was part of Sesshoumaru's public attitude that had not changed through the years. Indeed, it was that tendency to be aloof yet not detached completely that allowed survival within a world where he did not belong.

"Kagome," he thought while enveloped by crowds. "You live again…."

Too many details had been left unspoken between the two.

She fled and he was left unable to confess the secret of his heart. Honestly, though, he was not sure how candid he could have been given his state of immaturity. _Emotional_ immaturity. Nevertheless, he wanted to say it, if just so that she knew he was willing to be open _that way_ too. She needed to understand it…that she was the first and only woman….

Sesshoumaru withdrew into the apartment. Into his own, private realm. That tenancy was what remained of a vast, demonic empire. Once he would have been insulted to be so caged. Now he was grateful for the solitude.

He kissed a picture of Rin - the photograph, yellowed by age, revealed the image of a girl that would not age.

A tear was shed as the memory of that blood returned. Blood and torn, shredded bits of kimono. It had to be so he thought again and again. A sigh, then, a nod. He was not meant to play god….

Sesshoumaru used to be self-centered and he could not imagine sharing life with anyone. That night with Kagome was the very first step into another universe of existence. And it scared him, yes, it scared him to be venturing into that realm. He wanted to say it - as she must have felt it, too, as she had not yet mated with Inuyasha - only he did not know how to voice the thought with language.

He wished to try, though, which was such a change of character she would have thought it was alien. But she was something so strange and mysterious, something so not of that world, that she inspired the freedom to what he repressed through the ages. And that itself revealed itself the truth of a need awoken _and stoked_ by the consummation of that union: Sesshoumaru wanted to be loved by Kagome!

Laying back atop the bed he thought about what to do.

He was not hurt that she fled into the well after they mated. He needed that time to grow and she needed that space to understand what she wanted. That centuries passed was inconsequential to the immortal. He had had a complete history of the future; as time passed he filled the gaps here and there and he tracked the Higuarshi. He knew when though not where they were fated to meet again.

He decided not to hasten the reunion. It needed to unfold organically. She had to be initiator of the conversation. There had to be hints of his existence of course. He would be a tourist visiting the temple. Or a passenger riding the train. Or a stranger walking the street. Always a face that seemed to be familiar.

As much as he needed to be near Kagome at that moment, at that instant, just that they shared the world together was enough.

**(608)**


	6. Air: Kagome, Do You Dream of Triangles?

**"Air: Kagome, Do You Dream of Triangles and Circles?" by Abraxas (2009-04-07)**

Did he say it? Did she really, really hear it? Impossible! A somebody like Sesshoumaru did not mix with a nobody like Kagome. Clearly, she had been so mesmerized by his eyes that she imagined everything.

It happened many, many times. By the gods! The conversations that passed between the two inside the realm of imagination. Within the privacy of her own, little world there was no trace of awkwardness, stuttering of words, avoidance of faces. She was strong enough to gaze into his eyes....

But trapped by reality, with all of its frailty and disappointment, she could not look at Sesshoumaru's picture without averting fearing he was staring back and judging.

Kagome was so stricken by love that even the image of Sesshoumaru overwhelmed the senses!

Despite that crippling sort of shyness - which was rather out of character - there were a few interactions between the students. She knew he knew she lived. Sometimes she tried to break the ice by asking for pen and paper. Often she asked what he got after a test. Usually, to survive those exchanges with dignity, she asked the group of students around Sesshoumaru too.

Yes, he was aware of her, but he did not initiate anything and she was resigned that it would be that way forever.

Then, after a shocking geometry grade, he volunteered to help with homework.

At the library, Kagome approached Sesshoumaru, slowly as if to execution.

He was there. Sitting. Waiting. Reading 'Book X' of Euclid's _Geometry_.

_Damn, of course he's smart, too!_ she cursed, fearing that like everything separating them this would be a barrier impossible to breach.

"Higurashi," he said, breaking the ice. "Higurashi?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," she said, slipping off the sack. "Sesshoumaru."

_Was that a smile? OMG - he smiled!_

Someway, somehow, she kept from fainting.

**(300)**


	7. To Be Strong

**"To Be Strong" by Abraxas (2009-04-17)**

Rin needed to face it but that fear was not easy to overcome and she put it off a long, long time. Maybe she hoped the date was not set. Anything could have changed it and she would have been free to ignore it. Yet day after day the marriage between Sesshoumaru and Kagome was inevitable.

Still - what if the two split ways? Within realms of fantasies, warped by fear, she hoped that wish were grated and the world would be just Sesshoumaru and Rin.

It was not that Rin hated Kagome. She enjoyed the miko's company immensely and even looked up to that strange woman from that bizarre future. Adventures with Inuyasha against Naraku. Travels across two different times. Her stories were a source of amusement and were the fodder of endless bedtime banter.

Oh, no, no, it was something very subtly different.

Rin did not like to dwell on what life was like before she met Sesshoumaru. Despite that aversion, though, echoes of the past revealed themselves through the quietest of ways. A shudder at the baying of wolves. A habit of eating quickly as if each and every morsel were the last. A preference to be with adults instead of children. And underlining all of that was the fear of disappointment.

Even at that age she understood that fear was unfounded. Kagome did not hurt Rin. Nevertheless it was there; it was engrained by the way people used to treat her. Parents who should have loved but abandoned her. Villagers who should have pitied but tormented her. People just failed her.

Sesshoumaru did not waver. Twice already he reached into hell and wrestled her out of death's grip. He was her hero forever and ever. She found within that demon a loyalty the whole of humanity could not equal.

What of Kagome if she married Sesshoumaru?

Rin wondered if she could be trusted.

At length the girl resolved to be strong.

That morning, while Kaede boiled water, Rin presented Kagome with a lei. It seemed to be a gift out of the blue. Something. Nothing. Only its intricacy suggested there could have been a purpose.

A tear swelled and she walked away from the women.

Rin was silent too afraid to vocalize the thought - as if uttering what she hoped would have cursed the wish - yet against that fear she vowed she was ready to accept Kagome.

**(400)**


	8. Fire: Kagome, I Am Alien in My Own World

**"Fire: Kagome, I Am Alien in My Own World " by Abraxas (2009-04-25)**

The rain splattered against a window. The storm rattled the glass. All of a sudden the apartment plummeted into shadow and darkness. A bolt of lightning followed, chased by the rumble of thunder.

Sesshoumaru kept by the window. Through its slits he gazed into the city beyond. It just did not agree with the gloom of that storm - the facades, already gloomy and dingy, gained a dimension of bleak a universe of neon could not deny. And staring into those caverns between buildings, unaware of the water hitting his face, he wondered if maybe he lived too long.

The rain continued to fall while he trekked through the streets. Dwarfed by buildings, yet, a weak substitute of jungle. Caged by asphalt, sterile, unable to support a blade of grass. Where were the mountains? The forests? Life-sustaining Earth - these were only memories....

He used to hate people; at length, he pitied them.

Sesshoumaru reached the temple.

"Oh, what a bleak day," said the girl under the umbrella. "Walk with me to school?" she asked knowing there would be no answer. "Aren't you wet and cold?"

"No." He followed the girl then abruptly uttered: "You are why I endure this world, Higurashi."

**(200)**


	9. Eyes Shut

"**Eyes Shut" by Abraxas (2009-06-20)**

When it started she could not say. It seemed to be always _there_. Strengthening. Growing. Like a fever it gripped the woman. A slew of possibilities swirled within her mind. She needed to know….

Kagome waited until midnight to stoke the obsession. Abed with the demon she peeled off the blanket just enough to reveal it. Curled almost limp yet ripe with mysteries and enigmas.

If only her mind had not snapped – she could have asked what it was – instead….

She yanked the soft, fluffy thing….

Eyes opened.

"Kagome?"

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," she blushed, "I meant to grab blanket."

Eyes shut.

**(100)**


	10. This

**"This" by Abraxas (2009-09-21)**

Everywhere they looked they found stars. Around which, doubtless, swirled worlds and strange, alien civilizations. The telescope, at the rooftop of the temple, revealed a vast and infinite existence. Of course, Sesshoumaru already understood the cosmic inconsequence of earth, those whose years are measured by millennia are privy to a great number of secrets. Souta, though, was like the whole of the race - scarcely a toe dipped into that universe of onyx above....

Souta zoomed into a cloud that shimmered with sparks. The optic revealed puffy, long streaks of color. It was a favorite site to study; pollution reduced its light but that night it was almost fully realized.

"We won't reach it," he announced without a trace of emotion. "Isn't that true? We won't ever get it."

Sesshoumaru squeezed the boy's shoulder.

At curfew the observation ended. The telescope was capped and hidden under a blanket of canvas. They were not totally disappointed; they explored enough that night. Already it was getting too cold to remain outside.

Souta crawled into the bed while Sesshoumaru stood by a window. The rituals between the two continued. It would not end. It could not end. Though he refused to face it he knew he needed it - a connection with the world. The truth was that protecting the Higurashi seemed to be the only reason he existed. Alone, as far as could be remembered, he avoided humans and demons alike - except that family.

With the patience of a god, while Kagome battled Naraku, the great dog demon waited at the temple and looked after the boy - the way he used to care about another once upon a time.

"You came from stars," demon said. "To return is your destiny."

"What's your destiny?" boy asked.

Sesshoumaru tucked Souta. Gazing. Remembering. Admitting. He replied: "This."

**(300)**


	11. Earth: Blast Me With Your Love Tobasco!

**"Earth: Blast Me With Your Love Tobasco!" by Abraxas (2009-09-24)  
**  
Kagome smirked as Sesshoumaru slammed against the wall. His arms pinned her shoulders. His thighs, from waist to knee, straddled her legs. She could not break out of that embrace yet she did not betray fear - indeed, the throbbing, piercing glow of the creature's eyes only stoked the girl's lust.

Sesshoumaru growled, face contorted into a frenzy of wild, exaggerated expression, while brushing lip to lip against Kagome's cheek.

She grasped, firmly, what dangled between his legs. He stiffened against her body. She tightened her torment. Tensing. Relaxing. Weakening. He stammered his submission.

"Now that's a good boy," she teased.

**(100)**


	12. Winter, Always Winter

**"Winter, Always Winter" by Abraxas (2010-01-03)**

Snow dusts the corpses of the trees. A breeze whispers through the air and shakes the cover of white onto the ground. A subtle, cool fragrance - the ghost of fallen flowers past - fills the air. Everywhere, forever, the world changes but not the coming of the seasons.

Souta holds his collar tight against his neck.

Despite the bitterness of it all Lord Sesshoumaru continues onward as if in another world.

The boy staggers and catches up to the demon.

"Don't you get cold?" he asks holding onto the sleeve.

"My world is all winter, all winter, all of the time."

**END**


	13. Skewered Across Time

**"Skewered Across Time" by Abraxas (2010-01-05)**

It was damp within the hut. Winter seeped through its slits. Evening splattered its walls.

Cobwebs dangled, still living, still killing.

The great dog demon reached the well. Fingers scanned its edge. Eyes gauged its abyss. The portal yawned as if a crack into infinity.

"It doesn't work anymore," said Souta.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

She belonged to another era. Gone, with the finality of death, although only a twist of fate turned a reunion unattainable - a relationship impossible. Even then, way back, he was too stubborn to pursue the woman - except indirectly through bloodline.

"Come."

They walked out into the light.

**END**


	14. Why Don't You Invite Your New Friend?

**"Why Don't You Invite Your New Friend?"** by **Dr. Abraxas** 2011-07-26

Mrs. Higurashi zipped Souta.

"Who did you invite?"

He flipped the hood of the jacket and yanked at its drawstring.

She chuckled at the sight of the outfit and thought my astronaut.

"Donno ... got to see who's left."

The child rocketed out of that temple and into a world of onyx sky and ashy earth. Frost, prickly clump of dew, sparkled as it wafted about air. Yet there was not a hint of fear to be felt about the winter. There was no need to be afraid of the trek. School was nearby and there were always children to be found. Always! Always? Almost always.

Souta was stunned at the corner - it happened again - where Yuki should have been racing to school there was a weepy mother and a somber father speaking to police. There too appeared Kagome's friend from another time and space.

"Aniki Youkai!"

The boy gazed through the tight, scrunched gap of the hood at the figure - the perfect, ageless figure.

They journeyed to school. They cut into a playground where fields where altogether lifeless and decayed like the scape of another world. They found a poster - it was stapled to the trunk of a tree.

A missing child poster.

They gazed as it fluttered against that skeletal, gnarled bulk of what used to be an elm. The poster ... its edges frayed, its image faded. Souta recognized the face; Sesshoumaru, too, although the demon did not utter a word, only replying by whetting lips.

"Have you seen my friend?"

"No."

The image ripped and its pieces sprinkled onto the dirt.

"It was Koji - we played at the temple."

They continued their trek.

The sky glowed shades of red. The earth reflected that new found splendor. The daylight did not spread joy, however, as with each and every step it exposed winter's struggle against life. The work of spring, that all too fragile and brief season, was strewn about shattered, obliterated, like the carnage of a battlefield, at the wake of winter's unyielding, exacting rage.

Yet it was the silence of the children missing that chilled beyond the torment of the season.

"Mom wants to know who I'm inviting to my birthday. I got so many friends, so many friends ... they keep going away. Like Kagome. Only you remain."

At school they were met by Chuan - an older Chinese boy. Souta greeted while Sesshoumaru again stared and whet lip. Everybody, Chuan said, was upset about Yuki. A teacher said the body had been found. Like that a ghastly urban rumor continued its spread through the whispers of students.

"Souta."

The child raised his head, hood parting, falling to reveal a face ruddy with cold.

"Why don't you invite your new friend?"

**END**


End file.
